


it happens in a blink

by staticxdesire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drunk Clarke Griffin, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bellarke modern au, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticxdesire/pseuds/staticxdesire
Summary: Clarke Griffin keeps running into Bellamy Blake and finally decides to say hello.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	it happens in a blink

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: You’ve been bumping into the same stranger for months. Finally, you decide to say hello.

The damn line up was longer than she expected, but Clarke couldn’t walk out of the store now. She needed groceries desperately. Not for herself, but for her 4-year-old daughter Riley, who fidgeted at her mother’s side. Clarke tried her best to occupy her daughter, but the reality was it was late, and Riley was hungry.

“Momma, I’m tired,” Riley whined. “Can we go home please?”

“Soon baby bear, soon.” Clarke smiled at her daughter who made a face at being called ‘baby’. It was crazy how fast her daughter had grown up, especially in the last year. It all happened so fast after her break-up with Riley’s father, Finn Collins.

After finally paying for her stuff Clarke grabbed the three bags in one hand and held on tight to Riley’s with the other. It was dark outside, and nothing good happened after dark. So wrapped up in making sure Riley didn’t try to run off and trying to grab her car keys out of her purse, Clarke didn’t see the man walking towards her. She ran into him dropping her bags and letting go of Riley’s hand simultaneously.

“Shit.” Clarke frowned. “I’m so sorry.”

“No worries.” 

Clarke looked up and at the man and smiled. She recognized him. This wasn’t the first time she ran into him. Okay, it was the first time she physically ran into him, but she had crossed paths with him several times in the past few months. 

“Hey.” She smiled at him. “You’re the guy from the park.”

He laughed. “And the restaurant, the beach, and the bar.” 

Clarke blushed and looked away. She crouched down and started grabbing the food off the ground and putting everything back into the bags. The man crouched down and started helping her. When they both stood up he smiled at Clarke again.

“Bellamy Blake.” 

“I-I- Clarke Griffin.” Returning the smile Clarke reached down to grab Riley’s hand before the child decided to run off. “My daughter Riley.”

“Hello, Riley.” Bellamy smiled. “You look just like your mom.”  
“Daddy said that momma is an ugly whore.” Riley frowned. “That’s why he left us.”

Clarke gasped at Riley’s statement. She knew her daughter heard a lot of things during the breakup, but she didn’t think Riley heard that. Clarke adjusted her grip on Riley’s hand and was about to drag her daughter to the car for embarrassing her in front of Bellamy, but he spoke up.

“I think your dad was wrong, Riley.” Bellamy smiled at her. “Neither of you are ugly.”

“We should get going,” Clarke said. “It’s almost time for Riley to go to bed.”

Bellamy nodded and started his way back towards the grocery store. Clarke made her way back to her car. As she strapped Riley into her car seat she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of her first real interaction with Bellamy being that embarrassing. She had dreamed of simply saying ‘hello’ from that first time in the park when he sat down next to her on the bench.

“Why are you sad, momma?” Riley asked.

“I’m not sad, Ri.” Clarke forced a smile. “Promise.”

-

The weekend came around and Clarke agreed to go out to her favorite bar with Raven for a few drinks. The two of them typically went out most weekends together. Clarke usually left Riley with her good friend Harper, but Harper was on a cruise with her fiancee, Monty. So, with very little options Clarke asked her neighbor, Anya, from across the hall of her apartment to watch Riley for a few hours. 

When the taxi pulled up outside the small local bar that Clarke and Raven frequented, the girls got out holding hands and laughing. They were already a few drinks in, having started drink at Raven’s apartment before calling the taxi in the first place. Clarke’s short black dress left nothing for the imagination, barely cover anything. Raven wasn’t any different wearing a black leather skirt with a plain white crop top.

“Two shots of tequila,” Clarke said to the bartender as she walked up. “Please.”

“Of course.” The bartender, Murphy, smiled. “Glad to see you lovely ladies back again.”

“You’ll never be able to get rid of us.” Raven laughed taking one of the shots from the counter. Murphy didn’t bother getting out lime or salt knowing the girls didn’t usually bother.

“It’s crowded tonight.” Clarke looked around trying to find a place to sit. She heard Murphy mumble something, but was already walking to an empty table in the back corner. She pushed past a group of girls dancing and ignored the looks they were getting from a group of drunks at the pool table.

“Why are there so many damn people here?” Raven groaned as she sat down.

Clarke laughed sitting across from her best friend. She saw Murphy walk through the crowd a beer in each hand. He handed one to Raven, then Clarke.

“Who ordered these?” Clarke asked with a smile. They never had to order drinks here, just had to walk in, sit, and wait. 

Murphy shrugged. “Some random drunk.”

“Thanks” Raven grinned taking a drink.

“You ladies need to be careful. One of these days this is gonna get you into trouble.” Murphy laughed as he walked away.

Clarke knew Murphy was being protective of them. He had become a really good friend in the last couple of years. Shrugging off what Murphy said, Clarke took a drink and watched the crowd. Raven was already making her move and got up walking towards the pool table drunks.

“Not them.” Clarke groaned to herself, rolling her eyes. She sat there and watched Raven flirt with the guys, and they flirt back. She had a feeling Raven would end up going home with one of them. Wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

Almost a half-hour passed before Murphy walked back over with a beer in hand. “You look bored, Clarke.” 

Clarke shrugged and took the beer from Murphy. “Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime.” Murphy smiled. “The guy who ordered it for you is sitting at the bar. He’s not much to look at so I’d stay where you are.”

Murphy laughed as he walked away. Clarke glanced over at the bar and saw Murphy motion to the guy who ordered the drink. No one she recognized that’s for sure. 

Groaning as the guy turned and started to walk towards her, Clarke realized she should have sat closer to a damn exit. He pulled up the chair Raven had been sitting in and smiled.

“Whats a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?” 

“I’m not alone.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I have friends.”  
“My name’s Cage. What’s yours?” Cage grinned. He wasn’t horrible looking, but Clarke could tell he was a creep that just wanted to take her home. If she was drunk enough he would be lucky.

“Clarke.”

Cage didn’t say anything. Clarke felt his hand on her bare leg, and it quickly made its way higher and higher. Annoyed she pushed it away, but he replaced it, whispering something about going to his hotel room.

Yep, not a local that’s for sure. “I’ve got to go.”

Clarke pushed his hand away again and stood up. She walked over to where Raven was leaning up against the wall by the pool table. Smiling at Raven, Clarke just stood there not wanting to ruin Raven’s fun. At least over here, she wasn’t alone with Cage.

“Hey!” Cage closed the distance quickly. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Can we talk?”

“No.”

Cage grabbed Clarke’s wrist hard. “Let’s talk.”

“I said no!” Clarke yelled. Nobody paid attention. Not even Raven who stood 3 feet away laughing at something someone said.

Before Clarke knew what was happening she was being pulled away by Cage. He didn’t get far before a hand came out landing in the middle of Cage’s chest. Clarke looked up to see Bellamy there an angry look on his beautiful face.

“You might wanna leave the girl alone,” Bellamy growled. 

“Mind your business, the girl and I were just going back to my hotel.” Cage smiled back. A narcissist for sure Clarke thought. She dealt with one before when she was with Finn.

“Clarke,” Bellamy looked at her. “Were you going to go with him?”

Clarke shook her head.

Cage released his grip on her and turned towards Bellamy. Clarke took the chance to slip out the front door of the bar. She stood against the wall nearly in tears when Murphy ran out. 

“Damn, Clarke. You okay?” He asked.

“How much did you see?” Clarke asked wiping a tear away.

“Not enough. I’m sorry.” Murphy pulled Clarke into his arms. “Want me to get Ray?”

“No, she seems to be having a good time. I’ll just hang out here for a bit.” Clarke forced a smile. 

The door to the bar opened again and Bellamy walked out and looked over at her and Murphy. He hesitated for a minute, and Clarke knew he wanted to come over, but saw that she wasn’t alone.

“You good?” Bellamy asked. 

Clarke nodded. “Thanks.”

Murphy kissed Clarke’s cheek before excusing himself. Clarke barely heard him whisper something to Bellamy before walking into the bar.

“Boyfriend?” Bellamy asked?

“Friend.” Clarke laughed. “I came here a lot, and we got close. He’s like a brother.”

Bellamy nodded. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Positive.” Clarke crossed her arms. “That has never happened before. I get hit on a lot, but never to that extreme.”

Bellamy was about to say something when Clarke’s phone started to go off, some god awful song going as her ring tone.

“Hello?” Clarke answered. “What? Is she okay? Okay, I’m coming home now.”

Clarke hung up and Bellamy looked at her. She was visibly upset. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but she answered his thought anyway. The babysitter dropped her kid off to another neighbor and left because she didn’t know how to deal with a fever, and it wasn’t part of her job description since Riley was supposed to stay in bed the whole time.

“I’m sorry I have to cut this conversation short.” Clarke tried to smile. “I have to go.”

“Do you need a drive home?” Bellamy offered. “I haven’t been drinking.”

“That’d be great. Thank you.”

When Bellamy pulled up to Clarke’s apartment they could see a cop car parked out front. 

“Damn.” Clarke groaned. “This is going to look bad on my part.”

“Because you’ve been drinking,” Bellamy noted. “Need me to play daddy?”

The smirk on Bellamy’s face would have made Clarke laugh under any other circumstance. Right now she was just shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

“What?” Clarke stumbled opening the car door.

Bellamy turned the car off and rounded the front helping Clarke to her feet. He locked the door behind them as he leads her towards the door. 

“You don’t have to do this, Bellamy.” She said the words, but she was grateful that he was doing it anyway.

When they reached the 3rd floor Clarke could see a police officer standing outside an apartment further down the hall. Is that where Riley was?

“Which apartment is yours?” Bellamy asked. 

She pointed to the one on the right. “Apartment 3C.”

Clarke opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to find it unlocked. “Hello?”

“Shh,” Clarke vaguely recognized the voice. “She’s just got settled.”

The voice came from down the hall, more than likely from Riley’s room. When she walked down she saw the glowing from the nightlight in her daughter’s room. When she looked inside she saw her upstairs neighbor, Lexa she thought her name was, sitting in the chair that sat int the corner of Riley’s room. Riley was awake in Lexa’s arms.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa looked up, a soft smile on her face. She stood up with ease, considering she had a small child in her arms and walked over to Clarke. 

“Hey, baby.” Clarke took Riley from Lexa. The child was extremely hot to touch. “You’re burning up.”

“I found some children’s Tylenol in the medicine cupboard. Gave her the proper dose about 15 minutes ago.” Lexa smiled. “She’s been a little angel since.”

Clarke thanked Lexa and watched as Bellamy escorted her out.

“Guess you didn’t have to come up after all.” Clarke smiled. “Cops weren’t here for me after all.”

“I’m here now,” Bellamy replied. “I’ll stay for a bit in case you or little bug need something.”

“Thank you.”

Clarke carried Riley over to the couch and sat down. She could see Bellamy in the kitchen,   
making what she thought was tea, and laughed. When he carried two mugs, and a cold wet cloth, over a few minutes later Clarke thanked him.

To Clarke’s complete shock Riley dragged herself onto Bellamy’s lap and settled in. Bellamy set his mug on the end table and placed the wet cloth on Riley’s forehead. The grabbing a blanket from behind his head drapped it over the child’s tiny body.

“You’re good with her.” 

“I basically raised my sister.” Bellamy smiled. “Now she has her own little boy, who I often babysit. He’s about the same age as Riley.”

“So, is this our first date?”

“How about I take you on a proper date when Riley is feeling better,” Bellamy asked. 

Clarke starred at Bellamy before nodding her head. “Yes.”


End file.
